ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninjago Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/30 October 2018
00:17-28 HEYA 00:17-40 HEYA 00:17-54 SO GLAD TO SEE YA 00:18-59 SO GALD TO SEE YA TOO! 00:19-18 HOW ARE YA? 00:20-31 GOOD, YA? 00:20-41 Oh look chat logs are working again XD 00:20-52 I'm fine, thank you 00:21-16 XD 02:48-45 agghhh i feel awful i keep going there 02:48-54 i'm 02:49-11 so sorry 02:49-19 ~ GlowingNormality has left the chat ~ 02:50-17 ~ GlowingNormality has joined the chat ~ 02:51-16 and um 02:51-19 i'm sorry i guess 02:52-19 It's fine 02:52-22 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 02:52-35 Hoi 02:52-41 yeah tell astra i'm super sorry 02:52-46 hello 02:52-48 (banana) 02:52-56 (Banana) 02:53-05 Hello from the other siiiiiiide 02:53-18 Hi glowy, hi mg 02:53-54 (Banana) 02:54-44 Heya XD 02:55-07 XD am I intteruping anything? 02:55-59 No XD 02:56-07 Xd Kay 02:57-29 unnnnnnnmmm 02:57-38 Ahem 02:57-49 *listening* 02:57-58 Mm mm mm mm mm mm 02:58-04 yyyyyyy# 02:58-12 ppppppppppppp;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;mm 02:58-12 *hums weekend whip* 02:58-27 .KKKKKKmyhuhuhhuuh 02:59-25 666 02:59-59 They say go slow and everything just stans so still 03:00-19 God I'm bored 03:00-42 why does nobody like mr 03:00-43 me 03:00-54 Hey, thats not true 03:00-57 That isn't true Glowy 03:01-06 We both do, right mg? 03:01-11 Yes 03:01-16 See? 03:01-45 And purple and astra, the list goes on and on 03:02-31 :D that guy is the only person right here, and he hates everyone 03:02-43 ? 03:02-53 This guy :D 03:02-58 Creepy smiley face O_O 03:03-02 *slaps him* 03:03-13 Slaps him back and forth 03:03-16 ;) 03:03-22 :D 03:03-32 Those to guys hate everyone 03:03-44 ;) :D 03:03-49 is astra not coming? i guess i can see why 03:03-53 Why? 03:03-59 What happened? 03:04-02 nah 03:04-07 nothing lol 03:04-11 Lol oki 03:04-11 pol 03:04-13 poll 03:04-21 Then why isn't she coming? 03:04-24 should i post my sharpie minifigure creation thingy 03:04-29 on my da 03:04-30 She does a lot of RPs, so she's really busy rn 03:04-37 Ooh yeh! 03:05-04 Baby shark do do do do 03:05-08 no 03:05-09 NO 03:05-09 NO 03:05-10 NO 03:05-10 NO 03:05-13 AYAYAAYAYAYAYAYAY 03:05-15 NO 03:05-25 Ik I hate that think 03:05-28 Thing 03:05-47 It's so annoying -_- 03:05-52 Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 03:06-06 Its played everywhere -_- 03:06-38 IKR? -_- 03:07-13 Like seriously its gonna be more popular than fortn00t one day XD 03:07-25 Just.... It sucks 03:07-43 It's a dead meme -_- 03:08-00 Yes. 03:08-27 It always fucking sucked donkey balls 03:08-38 True glowy, true. 03:09-11 *nods head in agreement* 03:09-22 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 03:09-35 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 03:09-38 https://www.deviantart.com/electricnormality/art/Smudged-Minifig-Wild-Card-770434067 03:09-45 Cool! 03:10-21 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 03:10-29 Woah! 03:11-08 Did u draw that whole tjing on the minifig? 03:11-12 0_0 03:11-32 yep 03:11-38 nail file and sharpies 03:11-41 did that 03:11-42 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 03:12-03 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 03:12-22 Wow! Its really cool : D 03:12-26 thanks 03:12-27 :/ 03:12-34 i kinda have an obsession with Wild Card right now 03:12-39 XD 03:12-45 :| 03:12-52 The Wild Card this dude is from fortnite 03:13-03 :θ 03:13-16 Noice 03:13-19 I know that feeling when you're obsessed with one OC XD 03:13-57 XD I'm tryna expand on jade, yes, ik that feeling 03:14-52 Like I think how I can. Alot. When my I'm not ninjago obseeing that is : P 03:15-27 :/ 03:16-09 0_0 03:16-20 OiL 03:16-29 OuO 03:17-49 :| 03:17-57 :/ 03:18-05 :( 03:18-10 :) 03:18-23 Creepy O_O 03:18-27 Kill them all! 03:18-43 Pokemon, gotta kill em all 03:18-45 :D 03:18-46 XD 03:18-48 XD 03:18-54 :D wants to get into your pants 03:19-02 Slaps face 03:19-10 only pants can sustain him 03:19-30 Bad emoji bad emoji 03:19-43 Slaps emoji 03:20-07 U no get into my pants 03:20-44 XD 03:21-03 ;) 03:21-12 Hello da7 03:21-31 Hello darkness my old friend 03:21-40 Ive come to talk to you again 03:21-56 Sigh 03:22-28 FRESHAVACADO!!!!! 03:24-09 *kicks :D* 03:24-09 Hello, anyone here? 03:24-13 Yes XD 03:24-25 XD Oki 03:25-54 I HAVE FORTNITE TIER 100 OMEGA 03:25-56 FROM SEASON 4 03:25-57 COME AT ME 03:26-03 Yois 03:26-04 AND RAGNAROK 03:26-07 I DON'T HAVE JOHN WICK :( 03:26-11 I have rust lord tho 03:26-14 and take the l-arooni 03:27-33 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 03:27-48 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 03:28-18 Oki XD 03:28-28 grr 03:28-33 i bet u want omega :( 03:28-35 0_0 03:28-53 Yes 03:29-05 https://i.pinimg.com/originals/3c/2e/ab/3c2eabcaf0129a37feb57048c28c2f54.png 03:29-07 i have this one 03:29-51 Woah boi dat cool 03:31-51 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 03:31-58 and the reaper scythe 03:32-03 gonna rock skull trooper next match lol 03:32-13 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 03:32-29 Lol wow 03:35-27 Everyone 03:35-37 I have an announcement to make 03:35-47 Oooh, what is it? 03:35-51 I.... Am in existence!!!! 03:35-58 XD 03:36-29 Ahem, but seriously 03:36-43 XD 03:37-06 I finished an online drawing of my oc (jade) right now 03:38-13 Cool! 03:38-37 XD I suck at drawing tho lol 03:38-40 can i see 03:38-53 i suck 03:39-02 Mmm dont know how to post pics 03:39-18 And I did an online drawer, not with pencil 03:39-40 Ill post it on discord 03:40-37 kk 03:41-18 Donr 03:41-22 Done 03:41-32 YAAAAAAAY XD 03:41-40 XD 03:41-45 k00lio 03:41-46 brb 03:42-01 Okey 03:42-50 I'm planning on doing a better pencil drawing 03:44-03 I swear, glitch is creepy 03:44-12 Clutch 03:44-20 Glytch 03:44-43 How does Glytch even work???? XD 03:44-47 Like I said, creepy! -jay 2018 03:44-54 Who knows lol 03:44-58 XD 03:45-32 XD 03:45-35 She just 03:45-43 Works I guess 03:46-15 XD 03:46-16 Btw I have a new name for sketch: etch a sketch! 03:46-23 YEESSSSSSS XD 03:46-30 XD 03:46-43 sketchuo 03:46-45 p 03:46-48 Or sketchup 03:46-59 Credit to Glowy 03:47-11 Ketchup sketchup 03:47-18 Sketch 03:48-21 up 02:51-16 and um 02:51-19 i'm sorry i guess 02:52-19 It's fine 02:52-21 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 02:52-34 Hoi 02:52-40 yeah tell astra i'm super sorry 02:52-45 hello 02:52-47 (banana) 02:52-55 (Banana) 02:53-04 Hello from the other siiiiiiide 02:53-17 Hi glowy, hi mg 02:53-53 (Banana) 02:54-44 Heya XD 02:55-06 XD am I intteruping anything? 02:55-58 No XD 02:56-06 Xd Kay 02:57-28 unnnnnnnmmm 02:57-37 Ahem 02:57-48 *listening* 02:57-57 Mm mm mm mm mm mm 02:58-03 yyyyyyy# 02:58-11 ppppppppppppp;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;mm 02:58-11 *hums weekend whip* 02:58-26 .KKKKKKmyhuhuhhuuh 02:59-26 666 02:59-59 They say go slow and everything just stans so still 03:00-20 God I'm bored 03:00-41 why does nobody like mr 03:00-42 me 03:00-53 Hey, thats not true 03:00-56 That isn't true Glowy 03:01-06 We both do, right mg? 03:01-10 Yes 03:01-15 See? 03:01-44 And purple and astra, the list goes on and on 03:02-30 :D that guy is the only person right here, and he hates everyone 03:02-43 ? 03:02-52 This guy :D 03:02-57 Creepy smiley face O_O 03:03-01 *slaps him* 03:03-12 Slaps him back and forth 03:03-15 ;) 03:03-21 :D 03:03-31 Those to guys hate everyone 03:03-44 ;) :D 03:03-49 is astra not coming? i guess i can see why 03:03-52 Why? 03:03-58 What happened? 03:04-01 nah 03:04-06 nothing lol 03:04-10 Lol oki 03:04-11 pol 03:04-12 poll 03:04-20 Then why isn't she coming? 03:04-23 should i post my sharpie minifigure creation thingy 03:04-28 on my da 03:04-30 She does a lot of RPs, so she's really busy rn 03:04-36 Ooh yeh! 03:05-03 Baby shark do do do do 03:05-07 no 03:05-08 NO 03:05-08 NO 03:05-09 NO 03:05-09 NO 03:05-12 AYAYAAYAYAYAYAYAY 03:05-15 NO 03:05-24 Ik I hate that think 03:05-27 Thing 03:05-46 It's so annoying -_- 03:05-52 Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 03:06-05 Its played everywhere -_- 03:06-37 IKR? -_- 03:07-12 Like seriously its gonna be more popular than fortn00t one day XD 03:07-24 Just.... It sucks 03:07-42 It's a dead meme -_- 03:07-59 Yes. 03:08-26 It always fucking sucked donkey balls 03:08-37 True glowy, true. 03:09-10 *nods head in agreement* 03:09-22 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 03:09-35 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 03:09-37 https://www.deviantart.com/electricnormality/art/Smudged-Minifig-Wild-Card-770434067 03:09-44 Cool! 03:10-20 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 03:10-28 Woah! 03:11-08 Did u draw that whole tjing on the minifig? 03:11-12 0_0 03:11-31 yep 03:11-37 nail file and sharpies 03:11-41 did that 03:11-42 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 03:12-02 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 03:12-21 Wow! Its really cool : D 03:12-26 thanks 03:12-26 :/ 03:12-33 i kinda have an obsession with Wild Card right now 03:12-39 XD 03:12-44 :| 03:12-51 The Wild Card this dude is from fortnite 03:13-02 :θ 03:13-15 Noice 03:13-18 I know that feeling when you're obsessed with one OC XD 03:13-57 XD I'm tryna expand on jade, yes, ik that feeling 03:14-51 Like I think how I can. Alot. When my I'm not ninjago obseeing that is : P 03:15-26 :/ 03:16-09 0_0 03:16-19 OiL 03:16-28 OuO 03:17-49 :| 03:17-56 :/ 03:18-04 :( 03:18-09 :) 03:18-22 Creepy O_O 03:18-26 Kill them all! 03:18-42 Pokemon, gotta kill em all 03:18-44 :D 03:18-45 XD 03:18-48 XD 03:18-53 :D wants to get into your pants 03:19-01 Slaps face 03:19-10 only pants can sustain him 03:19-29 Bad emoji bad emoji 03:19-43 Slaps emoji 03:20-09 U no get into my pants 03:20-43 XD 03:21-02 ;) 03:21-12 Hello da7 03:21-30 Hello darkness my old friend 03:21-39 Ive come to talk to you again 03:21-55 Sigh 03:22-27 FRESHAVACADO!!!!! 03:24-08 *kicks :D* 03:24-08 Hello, anyone here? 03:24-12 Yes XD 03:24-24 XD Oki 03:25-54 I HAVE FORTNITE TIER 100 OMEGA 03:25-56 FROM SEASON 4 03:25-57 COME AT ME 03:26-02 Yois 03:26-03 AND RAGNAROK 03:26-07 I DON'T HAVE JOHN WICK :( 03:26-10 I have rust lord tho 03:26-14 and take the l-arooni 03:27-32 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 03:27-47 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 03:28-17 Oki XD 03:28-27 grr 03:28-32 i bet u want omega :( 03:28-34 0_0 03:28-53 Yes 03:29-04 https://i.pinimg.com/originals/3c/2e/ab/3c2eabcaf0129a37feb57048c28c2f54.png 03:29-07 i have this one 03:29-50 Woah boi dat cool 03:31-50 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 03:31-57 and the reaper scythe 03:32-02 gonna rock skull trooper next match lol 03:32-13 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 03:32-28 Lol wow 03:35-27 Everyone 03:35-36 I have an announcement to make 03:35-47 Oooh, what is it? 03:35-51 I.... Am in existence!!!! 03:35-57 XD 03:36-28 Ahem, but seriously 03:36-42 XD 03:37-05 I finished an online drawing of my oc (jade) right now 03:38-12 Cool! 03:38-36 XD I suck at drawing tho lol 03:38-39 can i see 03:38-52 i suck 03:39-01 Mmm dont know how to post pics 03:39-18 And I did an online drawer, not with pencil 03:39-39 Ill post it on discord 03:40-36 kk 03:41-17 Donr 03:41-21 Done 03:41-31 YAAAAAAAY XD 03:41-40 XD 03:41-44 k00lio 03:41-45 brb 03:42-00 Okey 03:42-49 I'm planning on doing a better pencil drawing 03:44-02 I swear, glitch is creepy 03:44-11 Clutch 03:44-19 Glytch 03:44-42 How does Glytch even work???? XD 03:44-46 Like I said, creepy! -jay 2018 03:44-54 Who knows lol 03:44-58 XD 03:45-31 XD 03:45-34 She just 03:45-42 Works I guess 03:46-14 XD 03:46-15 Btw I have a new name for sketch: etch a sketch! 03:46-23 YEESSSSSSS XD 03:46-29 XD 03:46-42 sketchuo 03:46-44 p 03:46-47 Or sketchup 03:46-58 Credit to Glowy 03:47-10 Ketchup sketchup 03:47-17 Sketch 03:48-21 up 03:48-41 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 03:49-05 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 03:49-15 Mhm yep 03:49-38 Poofy pootstickes